La verdadera invasión
by Wynter.Defensora de sakuma11
Summary: Esta vez los chicos deberán enfrentar una verdadera invasión alienigena, pero como enfrentar algo que no miras, oyes, o que ni puedes alcanzar, solo queda esconderse para sobrevivir, pero que tal si hubiese una forma, pero para eso tendrán que unirse con personas que apenas conocen, eso descubrirán estos chicos en un largo viaje, para recuperar su hogar- se necesitan Oc-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola si lo se no he actualizado, pero regrese con algo nuevo y de hace mucho tiempo escribí como proyecto para el escuela, pero nunca entregue, así que acá lo traigo, últimamente he estado muy mal pero he decidido escribir para relajarme un poco y pues acá una nueva historia espero les guste y sin mas, primer capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**COMIENZA LA INVASIÓN **

* * *

….Valla que para ser nuestro último día acá, la estamos pasando genial-Dijo una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos

-Han sido las mejores vacaciones- dijo ahora un rubio sonriendo

-Ni dudarlo y bien iremos esta noche-Dijo la chica

-Pero claro que iremos Brittany-Dijo emocionado el joven

* * *

-Washington, Estados Unidos-

-Hay problemas con comunicación-

-Se reciben, reportes de interferencia con las transmisiones-

-Hay reportes, de daños causados por-

-¿POR?-

-Descargas eléctricas-

* * *

-Moscú, Rusia-

-Jamás había sucedido algo así-

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-La comunicación se comienza a cortar-

-Hay interferencia-

-Esto es causado por electricidad-

-¡Que dices!-

* * *

-Ottawa, Canadá-

-No esta intervención es más allá de lo que conocemos-

-No, no es un gobierno extranjero-

-Va más allá-

-Sera mejor que las personas se refugien y no salgan de esos lugares por un buen tiempo-

-Se ha reportado un extraño ataque-

* * *

-Japón-

-Vale ya está lista nena-Pregunto el rubio a su adorada prima

-Ya lo estoy lista Luka-Contesto la chica a su primo

-Entonces nos vamos –Ambos jóvenes iban en camino, llegaban a las puertas de donde sería la fiesta de su viejo amigo que los esperaba emocionado, ambos chicos entraron muy emocionados, la noche les prometía mucho y al ser su última noche en este país debían disfrutarlo mucho.

-Que mal que no los hemos podido ver-comento algo desanimada Brittany

-Pero no me digas que no te la has pasado genial-Dijo el chico sonriendo

-en otra será- intentando verse más animada la chica

-Así se habla, vamos a divertirnos-Dijo mirando a su prima pero se quedaron sorprendido al escuchar los gritos de una de las jóvenes invitada a la fiesta, todos miraron hacía ella y solo podía ver sorprendido como una fuerte corriente estremecía su cuerpo dejando la sin vida en el piso.

Todos corrían intentando encontrar un lugar seguro, esas cosas cada vez eran más atacaban lo que estaba a su paso, los jóvenes corrían hacia todos lados y los dos primos se escondían, aunque huir no servía de nada eran muy rápidos, el más mínimo los escuchaban, y eran hasta a veces difícil de ver los.

-Nos están atacando-Grito un joven mientras corría pero al instante fue atacado por uno de ellos

-¿Que es esto?, Luka-Decía la chica abrazada a su primo en su escondite

-No lo se, pero hagamos silencio, mientras no nos encuentren estaremos bien-Dijo intentando calmarla-saldremos de esta lo veras

-Sera mejor que se callen si no quieren que esas pu*** , cosas de quien sabe donde nos encuentren-Dijo un joven que se escondía en el mismo lugar que ellos

-Sera mejor-dijo el chico cerrando los ojos

* * *

**Hola, hace años mire una ****película de invasión extraterrestre, varios meses después el profe de lengua o español pidió hiciéramos una historia lo que quisiéramos e iría a competir, quise intentar llevarla pero por falta de tiempo la comencé pero no logre entregarla y ha estado guardado mucho tiempo, aunque no esta terminada sera sobre un largo viaje para sobrevivir, un viaje peligroso y con pocos aliados para hallar a mas sobrevivientes.**

**Si ha alguien le interesa participar necesito 10 Fichas, ya sean chicos o chicas eso si solo de IE esta vez regreso a mis inicios, la ficha es la siguiente.**

**Nombre: **

**Apellido: **

**Nacionalidad: **

**Donde se encuentra: (se supone que en el viaje deberán recorrer muchos lugares así que en donde estaban y que hacían ahí): **

**Como y donde fue el primer ataque: **

**Personalidad:**

**Apariencia:(no muy detallada, ni mucho ni poco) **

**Edad: **

**Miedos: **

**Fortalezas: **

**Parejas: **

**Ropa: (Recuerden que estarán escapando por vivir)**

**Un rival: ( peleará por su atención con su chico o con quien pelearan por la atención de su chico o chica)**

**Un deseo: ( quien buscan, esperan ver, su propósito por llegar vivos lo mas lejos posible, ademas de vivir) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola..acá estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia?...bueno en fin sin mas atraso les dejo el segundo capitulo, que espero les guste **

**CAPITULO 2**

**Mientras huimos**

* * *

París, Francia

Un grupo de chicos corría entre la multitud intentando huir de los ataques, el grupo se había dividido ahora solo estaban juntos una chica y un joven con el cabello largo sobre la rodilla y liso, color negro y reflejos morados tiene chasquilla recta y dos mechones que caen hasta su barbilla, de pie muy blanca, de ojos a perlados, cuerpo delgado, su nombre Tetsuya Uchiha.

-Ariane al piso ahora-Dijo Tetsuya con nerviosismos, mientras se tiraba al piso

-Estas loco, si piensas que dejare que me destruyan así de facil-Tetsuya la miro sorprendido pero no se movió ni un centímetro, en ese momento tras la chica se observo una descarga, que inmediatamente recorrió el cuerpo de esta cayendo muerta frente a su amigo, Tetsuya solo miro sin creerlo pero sin moverse ni un poco, pasando desapercibido.

Poco tiempo después el lugar estaba despejado, no quedaban mas que autos y cuerpos al rededor, Tetsuya de inmediato corrió a refugiarse en una casa cercana, el lugar estaba completamente vació por lo menos lo había logrado.

* * *

-No sabes acaso lo que es callar-Dijo un chico de estatura 1.65, complexión delgada pero atlética, cabello negro y alborotado que le llega un poco abajo del cuello, tiene varios mechones libres al frente, sus ojos igual de negros que su cabello que envuelven en un aura de misterio y serenidad pero también de calidez, su piel de tonalidad vainilla de rasgos finos y pequeños hoyuelos que adornan su rostro. Este chico es Ian Olivera.

-¿Porque tengo que obedecer te yo a ti?-dijo una chica de un cabello corto que va cayendo hasta un poco más arriba de su pecho. Siendo excesivamente laceo, teñido de un perfecto y temblante color negro que es en intensidad oscuro, en conjunto sedoso y con brillo singular, el cual tiene peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho que llega a la altura de sus ojos donde tiene una leve abertura que hace que dos de sus mechones vayan hacia lados contrarios. Este va cayendo con crines disparejos que empiezan desde la altura de sus orbes hasta terminar en dos mechones que sobresalen por debajo; quebrantes y de diferentes largos en un corte a capas desiguales, que le da un toque despeinado y claramente rebelde. Posee unos grandes ojos de un intenso tono escarlata, del cual se distingue un brillo inusual. Es de una altura considerable heredada de su padre y de un cuerpo bien delineado conforme a su parejo desarrollo, de estos rasgos en contacto con su piel un tanto morena a tono color vainilla. El nombre de esta chica es YUgata Kobayashi

-Por la sencilla razón, que soy el que te acaba de salvar de esas cosas- dijo Ian serio -Y si no te callas los atraerás a nosotros

-esta bien ya cálmate-Dijo la chica susurrando

-Miras aquellas puerta allá, iremos hacía ese lugar, y eso si quieres seguir viva-dijo serio el chico, mientras terminaba de inspeccionar el lugar-muy bien esta limpio, pero pueden venir en cualquier momento, mira el lugar esta vació pero en el camino están muchos obstáculos debemos ser muy cuidadosos de no hacer el mínimo ruido y muy rápidos.

-Tranquilo se como llegar hasta ahí, es verdad hay muchos obstáculos, pero tu ruta es buena-Yugata observando el lugar- iré adelante-

Ambos jóvenes salieron del callejón que se escondían por el momento, Ian iba detrás de la chica había muchos autos y sin dudas cuerpos, ambos evitaron poner atención a eso y pasaron entre los autos intentando usarlos como escondite por si regresaban, solo quedaba un auto, una calle que cruzar sin obstáculo alguno y una puerta frente a ellos, ambos se agacharon y se escondieron en el coche

-Muy bien esta parte no habrá donde esconderse debemos llegar como sea y rápido-Dijo Ian

-Cruzo yo primero, espero seas muy rápido, no cerrare pero cruzas lo mas rápido que puedas-Dijo Yugata a lo que el asintió la chica corrió muy rápido hasta la puerta sin dudar abrió y entro pero espero con la puerta abierta, el chico se aseguro que nada hubiera visto o detectado el movimiento y de inmediato corrió hacía el ligar llegando muy rápido,una vez dentro cerro la puerta de inmediato con suavidad para evitar ruidos.

-mientras no escuchen ruidos, no sabrán que estamos aquí-Dijo tranquilo Ian

-¿Aquí, te has estado escondiendo?-pregunto Yugata mirando el lugar, el asintió-Valla, En fin gracias saliste solo para ayudarme, gracias a ti estoy viva

-No fue nada, aparte entre mas estén con vida sera mejor -Dijo Ian- Mi nombre es Ian Olivera

-Un gusto Ian, Yo soy Yugata Kobayashi-Dijo la chica tranquila

-¿Donde estabas cuando inicio esto?-Pregunto el chico serio

-Estaba en uno de los pasillos del internado, iba de salida a ver a mis padres-Dijo Yugata recordando todo

-¿Internado?, Valla desgracia la tuya, ¿y tus padres que sabes?-Pregunto Ian

-Si internado niño, y no no se mucho de ellos cuando los llame iba para la casa y ahí comenzaron atacar el internado la llamada se corto-Dijo Yugata con tristeza

-Valla lo siento Yugata-Dijo Ian con tono amistoso

-¿ Y tu que Ian, donde estabas?-Pregunto la chica curiosa

-Estaba en la biblioteca, y se escucho un fuerte estruendo, las luces parpadeaban hasta que quedamos a oscuras, y todo se movía, los libros caían todo era un desastre, cuando salí a ver que pasaba la gente corría a esconderse y ahí los mire, así que volví al edificio ahí estado todo este tiempo pero necesitaba comida y llegue hasta aquí-Dijo Ian seriamente

-Y porque no has regresado a la biblioteca?-Dijo confusa yugata

-Han estado mas precavidos no he podido salir de este lugar, estoy atrapado aquí desde ayer-explico Ian

-¿ Y tu familia donde esta?-Dijo la chica, causando que el chico mostrara preocupado y triste

-No lo se Yugata, puede que estén vivos, escondidos, o puede que estén como mucha de esta gente tirados en las quien sabe que calle-dijo el chico preocupado

-Pero ¿Porque no volviste a tu casa?-Pregunto confusa yugata

-Yo no vivo aquí, solo vine de viaje mi familia esta en Mexico y yo tendría que estar lo también con ellos-Ian

-Como conoces entonces tanto el camino, para regresar sin perderte y llegar hasta aquí-Pregunto Yugata

-Lo dices por que pienso volver a la biblioteca no, el hotel esta muy cerca de aquí y casi diario pasaba estas calle me las aprendí-Explico Ian

-Volver a la biblioteca es un suicidio, esta muy lejos, sera mejor ir al hotel, hay comida, agua, puedes recuperar cosas y con suerte hay mas sobrevivientes-Dijo Yugata

-a como pueden haber muchos de ellos-dijo con seriedad Ian

-y porque piensas que en el camino a la biblioteca no habrán-Yugata molesta, el chico se quedo pensativo ella tenía razón eso era mas lógico

-Esta bien sera mejor ir al hotel-Dijo Ian

-Sera mejor ir en la tarde ahora pueden estar alerta-Dijo Yugata

-Toma, supongo no has comido nada- Dando le algo de comida que había encontrado en la casa Ian

-Gracias-aceptando la comida- Pero explica el camino hasta el hotel -Yugata

-Vale-dijo IAN

Ambos chicos comenzaron a buscar rutas o lugares con mas facilidad para moverse, sin duda iban a sobrevivir a como fuera.

* * *

...JAPÓN...

Dos chicos se escondían en la cocina de un restaurante, habían llegado a pasar una tarde tranquila pero precisamente ese día comenzaban los ataques en esa parte del país, ambos chicos estaban en una esquina del lugar comían un poco de lo que habían encontrado. Estos eran un chico y una chica.

La chica tenía un hermoso y largo cabello hasta su cintura de un color castaño, con dos mechones mas cortos cayéndole al lado de su rostro, de hermosos ojos color chocolates y figura esbelta, el nombre de esta chica es Rocio Darkbloom.

El chico por su parte tenía un cabello rubio y desordenado de largo hasta el cuello, ojos azules casi zafiros y profundos fácil de perderse en su mirada, su piel bronceada. Este chico es Eliot Woltiwa.

-ya calma te si Rocio-dijo Eliot desesperado al ver a la chica que no dejaba de moverse

-como me calmo cuando no podemos salir de aquí, ya no soporto mas-dijo Rocio molesta

-Yo tampoco lo soporto pero tienes que aguantar hasta que algo se me ocurra-dijo Eliot serio

-¿Cuanto tiempo Eliot-dijo la chica desesperada

-Es esto o que nos encuentren y nos maten Coffee, tranquila te sacare de aquí-dijo el chico serio

-Enserio-dijo la chica dudando algo mas que lógico en su posición

-es mas lo prometo Ro-dijo Eliot confiado

...en otra parte siempre en Japón ...

-Shin, cuidado esconde te -dijo Un chico de cabello Rubio, sus ojos son verdes con un brillo burlón, de tez vainilla delgado pero de buen cuerpo un chico alto.

-Hyuuga, calmate si, seguiré el camino que ella hizo -dijo la chica ella es Cabello negro como la misma noche que cae desigual en la parte de atrás dando le un toque rebelde y su flequillo un corte igual este cae al lado derecho de su rostro,hermosos ojos verdes con un brillo burlón, de tez morena, buen cuerpo, delgada, estatura normal.

-Mas te vale porque es lo mas seguro que tenemos-dijo serio Hyuuga mientras seguían a una hermosa chica de Cabello color miel con destellos rubios que llega hasta su cadera, con un flequillo que tapa su ojos derecho,sus hermosos ojos de color rojo con un brillo burlón, delgada, de buen cuerpo y de nívea como la porcelana.

-Laura, sabes por donde vamos-pregunto desde atrás Shin

-No he recorrido tanto camino para perderme aquí-dijo Laura concentrada en el lugar

-Vale, Laura continuemos -dijo Hyuuga desde aun mas atrás, pero en ese momento laura se detuvo

-No me digas que estamos atrapados ya-dijo Shin preocupada llegando junto con Hyuuga

En el piso se lograba ver a una chica de cabellos miel y muy largos pero la chica aun se movía o eso intentaba todos los tres se quedaron viendo sin saber que hacer, así que se reunieron.

-No la piensan dejar ahí verdad-dijo Shin seria

-es peligroso Shin, tenemos que pensar como salir si hay mas de esas cosas no podremos hacer nada por ella-dijo Hyuuga preocupado

-Y también puede ser una trampa para quitarnos alimentos-dijo Laura mirando a Hyuuga molesta

-Ya supera lo pero es la verdad esos riesgo corremos con gente nueva -dijo Hyuuga

-pues yo me arriesgo-dijo Shin mientras corría en dirección a donde estaba la peli miel, al llegar se veía muy débil pronto junto a ella llego Hyuuga y entre los dos con cuidado la levantaron y Hyuuga la tomo en brazos hasta el callejón donde se habían ocultado antes.

-Esta muy débil-dijo Hyuuga

-Estará bien-pregunto Shin

-debe de estar muy impactada por todo esto-dijo Laura

-descansemos acá hoy, hay suficientes cosas que nos cubren mañana que despierte seguimos -dijo Shin

-Estoy de acuerdo y tu Laura-pregunto Hyuuga

-Es lo mejor-contesto Laura mirando a la chica preocupado

* * *

Dos jóvenes habían conseguido entrar al instituto Raimond ambos estaba ya muy agotados, pero no se rendían tan fácil por lo menos no ahí, una vez ahí dentro se las ingeniaron para acceder al edificio una de las ventanas estaba medio abiertas el chico la abrió y dejo a la chica entrar poco después entró el y de inmediato cerro esta.

-Brittany alerta, aquí hay mas personas-dijo serio el chico, era un chico de cabello Rubio de altura a la mitad del cuello con un flequillo desigual a lado izquierdo, sus ojos de esmeralda, de tez blanca, suele sonrojarse con facilidad, delgado de buen cuerpo, mediano.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto la chica confusa ella es una chica de Cabello castaño rojizo, a la mitad de la espalda, su flequillo es desigual y cae al lado izquierdo, sus ojos son azul grisáceos, ella es de tez pálida, sus labios de un lindo tono rosa, de cuerpo Normal, mediana, delgada.

-Hay cosas de ellos-dijo el rubio tranquilo

-¿Que haremos ahora?, Luka-dijo la chica

-supongo que tenemos que buscar comida-dijo chico serio-es poco probable encontrar esas cosas aquí y si las hay serán pocas así que habrá mas facilidad para movernos.

Cerca de ese mismo salón no muy lejos había el grupo de personas que había mencionado antes el chico rubio, no eran un grupo muy grande pero si se organizaban lo mejor que podía.

-Ichinose, has escuchado-se acerco Kidou donde el chico

-Han sido esos invasores-pregunto Tsunami

-No, imposible, eran sobrevivientes-aseguro Sakuma

-¿como lo sabes?-pregunto Ichinose

-Porque han entrado-esta vez hablo Genda

-¿Como que han entrado?-dijo Tsunami alterado

-¿Que haremos?-pregunto Kazemaru

-Ellos no son ninguna amenaza -intervino esta vez fudou -seguro vienen a buscar refugio

-eso les asegura que no son amenaza, en estos momento manos extras son de ayuda-dijo Toko desde donde estaba con Haruna y Natsumi apoyada en la pared al final del salón.

-Entonces intentemos hallarles-dijo Genda

-Tendremos que ir un pequeño grupo-dijo Kidou

-Vallamos cuatro con eso bastara-dijo Fudou

-Ichinose, Genda, Fudou y Yo iremos ustedes queden se con las chicas y cuidando todo-dijo Kidou serio

Una vez salieron se aseguraron que no hubiese ninguna amenaza cerca de ellos, e iban avanzando conforme el área se iba despejando, por su parte los otros dos chicos caminaban por los pasillos intentando dar con algo lo que fuera, comida, mantas en ese momento todo era útil, de repente, tanto como a los cuatro chicos como a la castaña un ruido la asusto el rubio había perdido el equilibrio y cayo al piso no sin antes golpear unas mesas delante de el.

-Han escuchado eso-dijo Ichinose

-están en el otro pasillo-dijo Kidou

-Debemos apresurarnos por el ruido esas cosas pronto vendrán-dijo Fudou de inmediato los cuatro jóvenes corrieron donde provino el ruido al llegar frente a ella esta una castaña en el piso intentando despertar a un chico junto a ella. Kidou, Genda se acercaron donde ella

-Oye, tu-dijo Genda a la chica que de inmediato los miro asustada pero al ver sus cara se sorprendió

-Chicos-dijo casi en un susurro

-Brittany-Dijeron ambos asombrados, pronto vieron al chico en el piso junto a ella

-¿Luka?-pregunto Genda -¿Que le ha pasado?

-No, no lo se, solo cayo yo -dijo la chica bastante nerviosa

-Sera mejor movernos chicos no tardaran en venir esas cosas-dijo Ichinose llegando junto con Fudou

Kidou y Genda llevaban a Luka uno a cada lado para que no cayera el chico seguía inconsciente, mientras Ichinose y Fudou iban con Brittany al llegar entraron lo mas rápido que pudieron al lugar.

-Brittany-dijeron Natsumi, Sakuma, Toko al ver a la chica ahí, aunque Natsumi miro de inmediato al chico que llevaban Kidou y Genda y se sorprendió aun mas

-Luka-dijo en susurro Natsumi

-¿Que hacen aquí?-dijo Genda mientras dejaban al rubio para que se recuperara un poco

-Venimos hace unas semanas-contesto Brittany

-¿Como llegaron hasta aquí?-Sakuma

-¿Memoria?-dijo Brittany mas bien ella misma se preguntaba

-Simplemente ni ella sabe-dijo Fudou riendo

Toko, estaba con Haruna y Natsumi, Brittany se acerco a ellas que eran las que podrían ayudar con el chico.

-Thiers-dijo Natsumi mirando a la chica tranquila-no te preocupes solo esta débil y cansado -mientras miraba al chico que se encontraba al lado de ellas

-Hay forma de salir de aquí-pregunto brittany en general

-No lo sabemos Brittany-contesto Kidou

-pero algo es seguro tendremos que hacerlo necesitamos agua y comida y aquí no podemos estar mas de una semana-dijo Genda serio preocupando a todos

* * *

**hooola tarde pero seguro acá la continuación de esto?...pronto estare por acá con mas así que nos vemos pronto espero les haya gustado bye :***


End file.
